Hidden PainDraco's Story
by Dreamwritter
Summary: Draco no longer has the will to live can Hermione save him? My first fic, please don't be too brutal ! Chapter 9 is now up! What will happen to Draco? Heart ache, or relife?
1. Hell

Hell. That's all he could think about. That's all his life was. Hell. No matter where he went, he was alone and tired. Tired of his life, tired of having to pretend that he liked his life. He was a ghost amongst the living. He would contemplate his life, whether it was just easier to end it all, or to suffer through hell for the rest of it. Even Hogwarts no longer held the same sense of calm and enjoyment like it use to. He would find himself, at night, alone and sitting against a wall in an unused hallway.

Days would go bye, before he would be seen or heard from. He would just sit and watch the shadows play against the wall.

"This is my life." He said; as he watched the shadows, once again, make their way up the adjacent wall. For three days, he watched the shadows, and every day they would follow the exact same path. His life was resembled in those lonely and dark shadows.

As he looked at the adjacent wall, he thought of the past sixteen years of his life. Nothing he had gone through, would he curse on his own worst enemy. He had seen so much, endured so much more, and had died before he had even turned ten. The problem was, he kept breathing. The problem was, he was reminded, every minute of every day, who and what he was. A Malfoy. A person so hated, people would go out of their own convenience just to not walk in his direction.

Why couldn't't he just stop breathing? He had contemplated that for more then a year now, and still, there was no answer.

"Malfoy! What do you think you are doing in the hall at this hour?" Draco looked to his left and saw Hermione Granger and her 'Golden Idiots,' walk up to him. At this point, Draco was tied, so tired of his life, of pretending to like his life, that he didn't put on his usual sneer, nor did he insult them.

"What do you want Granger?" Even to his own ears, Draco's voice held a deep sadness, a tiredness of the soul, a voice of the dead.

"It's past curfew. You need to get back to the head dorms, seeing as you don't have patrol tonight." Malfoy slowly got up, feeling his frail and severely malnutrition body hesitate with the weight of holding him up. He walked up to Granger and the 'Dudley Due Right Twins;'

"Do you ever wonder why we breathe?" Draco breathed out; he could feel the last part of himself numb over with that last breath. It was like a sense of calmness, that would scare anyone, come over him, as if he was part of a dream-like state.

"Do you ever wonder, why, when you are dead, oxygen continues to pump into your body?" Draco finally allowed the three to get in a word. Granger looked at him as if she was going to feel for a temperature. Potter and Weasel looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you trying to pull here ferret?" Ron accused.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, noting his eyes. They were empty, like he was a living corpse. No light brought out his eyes; no hatred that he had previously saved just for her and, basically, everyone else. Nothing. Something inside of Hermione buzzed; a kind of warning of something bad that was going to come.

"Its funny, when one can't feel anything. It's like your floating." Draco slowly turned around. "Well, Goodbye." Draco walked away, slowly making his way to the Head dorms.

"He is completely off his rocker." Ron commented.

"Yeah, he's up to something. He always is." Harry agreed. Hermione wasn't so sure. Something had her wanting to follow her.

"I don't know what wrong with him, but he seemed so empty." Harry and Ron turned and started to pull her down the hall.

"That's the problem with heartless bastards." Ron said. Hermione spared one last glance behind her, but Draco was already gone.

Draco was able to drag himself to the Heads bathroom before he collapsed onto the toilet seat. He once again thought of ending his miserable life, but this time, his thoughts turned into actions; unlike the past year when his thought were just thoughts. Looking into the mirror above the sink, Draco slowly brought his had up in a fist, and with the remaining strength he had at the moment, Draco drew his arm back and smash the mirror.

"Hmm…still no pain." Draco murmured. Draco watch with some sort of morbid fascination, as the blood rolled down his hand. He couldn't't even feel that, it was as if someone had shot his body full of numbing juice. He wondered if he could feel anything, anywhere, so Draco decided to test his theory. Picking up a small shard f glass, Draco started to place strategic cuts all over his body.

"Hmmm…nothing." Draco almost smiled; he again, watched the blood flow from his body. But after a few minutes, he began to feel something. This time, Draco did smile. He could feel calmness so profoundly; he closed his eyes and let it sweep through him. It was as if someone had gone inside his body and taken all his memories away, all the pain and hurt he had gone though. Draco made his way into the tub to lie down; he didn't think he could stay upright any longer.

Hermione had just gotten back from patrol, and her thoughts once again returned to Draco. She wanted to go check on him, but knew she shouldn't't. Instead, Hermione went into the bathroom to start a bath. At first, she didn't notice someone was laying in the bath, but she turned the water on, and saw that the water was turning red, Hermione looked down and screamed.

Harry and Ron, who had barely made it down the hall, heard Hermione's scream and rushed back to the Head dorms. Screaming the password, Harry and Ron rushed into the common room and yelled for Hermione.

"Help, I'm in the bathroom!" came Hermione's reply. Harry and Ron both rushed into the bathroom, only to find a frantic Hermione holding a soggy and bloody Draco.

"What happened?" Harry asked, as he helped Hermione get Draco out of the tub.

"I don't know. I was starting my bath, and I found him. Just help me get him to Madame Pomfrey." Harry nodded his head, but soon as they got Malfoy out of the, Harry decided that Draco shouldn't't be moved.

"Hermione, I don't think we should move him, I mean. Look at all the cuts on him. We don't want to make them worse by walking him all the way to the hospital wing." Hermione looked down at Draco's half naked body, seeing all the hidden cuts that she had first missed, and nodded her head.

"Ron, run and get Madame Pomfrey, and hurry!" Ron hesitated for the briefest of moments before he jumped into a dead run.

Hermione and Harry moved Draco as far as the couch in the common room, before Hermione ran to get towels to try and stop the blood flow. No sooner had Hermione come back with the towels, did Ron come barging in with Snape and Madame Pomfrey.

"Move out of the way." Snape commanded as he came up to the couch. Hermione and Harry quickly moved to make room for Snape and Pomfrey.

"Draco my boy, what have you done to yourself this time?" Snape said gentle, surprising everyone in the room, including Madame Pomfrey. Snape gently lifted Draco from the couch and headed for Draco's room, Madame Pomfrey two steps behind.

"Hopefully it's not too late to heal him, Severus." Madame Pomfrey stated. Snape jerked his head in agreement then carefully lowered Draco onto the bed. Immediately, Hermione ran up to the other side and watched as Madame Pomfrey began to work.

About half an hour later, Madame Pomfrey laid down her wand and shook her head.

"I've done all I can, but I don't think it's enough. Someone will have to stay with him through the night. If he's going to pull through, we shall know be tomorrow." With that said, Madame Pomfrey left the room. Snape stood up and walked over to the chair that sat against the back wall.

"You three, leave. You have a Potion's test tomorrow, and I expect the best." Harry and Ron both scurried out the room, but Hermione hesitated.


	2. Survival

**Sorry its taken so long to get my next chap. up, I am having all my finals this week, and i have to study, study, study!!! But here you go, hope you like it! And don't worry, we shall know what is going on inside of Draco's head in the chapters to come. Ther's a little insight in this chapter, so be ready for it!! lol**

* * *

_Chap. 1 recap_

"_I've done all I can, but I don't think it's enough. Someone will have to stay with him through the night. If he's going to pull through, we shall know by tomorrow." With that said, Madame Pomfrey left the room. Snape stood up and walked over to the chair that sat against the back wall._

_"You three, leave. You have a Potion's test tomorrow, and I expect the best." Harry and Ron both scurried out the room, but Hermione hesitated. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Survival**

Hermione stood there for what seem, forever, staring at how Snape gentle cared for someone, someone she had always thought was an evil git. Again, she was plagued with her damn curiosity, and ventured to ask,

"Why would he do this to himself?" Snape looked up at Hermione and sneered.

"Why would you care either way?" Snape turned back to Draco and waved her off. "Go back to your room, Mrs. Granger. You are not needed here." Hermione took one last glance at Draco's body and left the room.

As she walked to her room, Hermione wondered; again, why Draco would try hurting himself, possibly try to kill him. Every time she saw Draco, he wound sneer, make an insulting comment, and then laugh it up with his friends. She wondered when everything changed.

Hermione shrugged, '_not going to find out anything tonight_.' She said to herself, as she got changed for bed. The last thought she had, before sleep overcame her was, '_I hope he doesn't die.' _

Draco didn't know where he was. He didn't know if he was dreaming, or had died and gone to heaven, but the scene before him was the most beautiful he had ever witnessed. He was with his mother, laughing. No father, no pain, nothing. Just sweet, sweet laughter from his beautiful mother.

'_A dream and nothing more_.' His mind told him, there was no way his father was not there to inflict pain on anyone, and everyone. Slowly the dream faded away and turned into his worst nightmare.

When Draco had been fourteen, his father, Lucius, had once again turned to the Cruciatus (sp?) curse to make his son stronger, ready for the day he would be initiated into the Death Eater Society. The problem was, he no longer cared. The more he acted as if he was attending a boring lecture, the more force his father used to break him. What Lucius didn't know, was that he was already broken, on the inside.

Almost ten hours of torture, Draco was on the brink of living. he smiled and thought that the end was finally near. After years of pain, and watching death, first hand, he was finally going to die. Lucius, however had different plans-

Two days after the incident with Draco, Hermione was still thinking of Draco. It was frustrating, to say the least, but always, her thoughts would end up with Draco's accident. In her spare time, Hermione would ponder why Draco would want to hurt himself. There had been no foreseen warning that Draco was even unhappy, let alone at the point of suicide. Deep in her thoughts, Hermione made her way back to the Head dorms.

Hermione had just entered the common room, to hear screaming coming from Draco's room. Hermione rushed into the room. Snape was already there and trying to get Draco calmed down.

"Mrs. Granger, get over here and help me get Draco to calm down. He's going to hurt himself more if he continues on this way." Hermione nodded and rushed to the other side of the bed. Not knowing what to do, she asked,

"What should I do?" Draco was thrashing on the bed, screaming, and she didn't know how to hide her fear that he wasn't coming back from wherever he was. _'What the HELL! When did I start caring if Ferret Face was alive or not?' _

Hermione shook all thoughts out of her head and helped Snape restrain Draco down so he wasn't thrashing. Hermione couldn't hold her thoughts to herself any longer ,

"What's happening to him?" she asked.

"Dreams. He's been having them ever since he was fourteen. Had to get him his own room in second year, they were so bad. I never really got him to say why he started having them, but what do you expect with a father like his?" Hermione was not only surprised that Draco has been having night terrors for so long, but that Snape was being nice and actually giving private information out to her, Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor(sp?) no less.

"Not that I'm not complaining or anything, but why are you telling me all this, I would have thought you would tell me to mind my own business." Snape looked up at Hermione and said,

"Draco has had a hard life. No one can doubt that. One more person on his side wouldn't hurt." Hermione nodded and left the room to find Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione ran down the Gryffindor hallway to catch up to Harry and Ron. The two boys turned around and patiently waited for her to catch up.

"You will never believe what just happened!" Harry and Ron looked at her curiously. Ron sarcastically replied,

"Snape grew a heart and confided in you some deep and personally feelings?" Harry and Ron burst out laughing; but when they realized that Hermione wasn't laughing, they both gapped at her.

"Are you telling us….that Snape…he…told…what!" Ron sputtered. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the looks and both Harry's and Ron's faces.

"Yes, he told me stuff about Dra…err...Malfoy." Hermione was grateful that neither Ron or Harry had got her slip of the tongue, she would have rather not have to explain the way she was feeling toward Draco; she didn't even know what her feelings where.

As Hermione described the last twenty minutes, all Harry and Ron could do was gap and vigorously shake their head in denial.

"Wait…are you telling me, that we should pity Malfoy?" Harry said with a hint of malice. "After all he has done to us…after all he has done to you…we are just supposed to forgive him?" Harry shook his head.

"No, he is up to something, trying to get on our good side. He's an evil bastard, who takes after his evil father. He loves to make other feel little or hurt, he thrives on it, he will never change." With that said, Harry dragged Ron down the hall to the Dinning Hall. Ron looked once more at Hermione, shook his head and walked away with Harry.

Deciding that it would be best to give Harry some breathing room, Hermione went to her room to have lunch. While eating, she played her CD player, one of the muggle items she was now allowed to use, seeing as she was Head Girl this year. After she ate, Hermione decided to do some homework.

Almost an hour went by when all of a sudden, Hermione heard a loud crash coming from the common room. Grabbing her wand, Hermione slowly opened her portrait door, and looked around the room to find the source of the crash. Gasping at what she saw, Hermione rushed into the room.

* * *

I love cliff hanggers. they are the best for any story. LOL...Please feel free to give ideas, thoughts, or suggestions. i really don't have the whole story written down yet, so changes can be made. Please review, your comments are very encouraging. 


	3. Authors note

Hey, Sorry everyone that I haven't updated anything for a while. I got really sick after Christmas and am just now getting over it. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon.


	4. Sympathy

I do no own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but i do own the story line, so please don't use my ideas. Hope ypu like this chap. i'll have another one out in a week or so! Enjoy!!!

_

* * *

_

_Almost an hour went by when all of a sudden, Hermione heard a loud crash coming from the common room. Grabbing her wand, Hermione slowly opened her portrait door, and looked around the room to find the source of the crash. Gasping at what she saw, Hermione rushed into the room._

* * *

**Cahpter 3.**

"Well, well, well…the mudblood made Head Girl. How this school has lowered their standards." Hermione moved closer to the portrait leading to the hall way, she had to get a Professor before something bad happened.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" Hermione could hear the malice and hate radiate from her voice. Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of Draco's door. A vase, which had fallen down, lay at his feet next to the end table.

"What, do you think that I'm here for you?" Lucius laughed and started to walk toward her. Just as he was about to grab her, the door to the common room opened and Snape walked into the room.

"Lucius, what do you think you are doing? You can not hurt a student on Hogwarts property." Hermione sagged with relief and hurriedly moved back, away from Malfoy's father.

"I'm not going to hurt her, just having some fun is all. Now…I want my son." Snape looked from Lucius to Hermione, silently asking if she was ok with his eyes. After a slight nod of her head, Snape turned his full attention on Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Lucius, you know once a student arrives at Hogwarts they are protected here. I do not believe it is safe to have young Malfoy leave in his condition." Lucius looked at Snape with cold, emotionless eyes.

"Ahh…yes. I did not quite believe Dumbledore's letter when it arrived at the Manor. So he disgraces the family once again, does he?" Something in Malfoy's voice chilled Hermione to the bone. She saw Lucius harden his grip on his cane till his knuckles turned white. "I would like to see my son, Snape. It is only right for a father to…_comfort_…his son at a time like this." Hermione wanted to shout out a No!, but knew she couldn't and watched helplessly as Snape took Lucius into Malfoy's room. After a few minutes, a scream rented the air and Hermione ran to get help.

"Headmaster! Dumbledore! Hurry, Malfoy needs your help! Someone…Help!" Hermione screamed, running to the Statue that protected the Headmasters chambers. As Hermione came to the statue, it opened and a worried Dumbledore walked out.

"Ms. Granger, what is going on?" Hermione managed to get out the important details between great gulps of air, and before she knew it, Dumbledore was asking the portraits to alert the other professors and hurriedly made his way toward Malfoy's room.

Draco didn't know what he had every done to deserve such pain. It was as if the fires of the hell he had lived in for seventeen years had finally caught up to him. His whole body contorted as strong waves of unimaginable pain once again took over his body. As if from a long distance, Draco heard a door slam open. He could no long open his eyes and as soon as the wave after wave of pain had stopped, he collapsed back into the black void of nothingness, which he so dearly loved to be in.

Dumbledore burst through young Malfoy's door just in time to stop Lucius from killing his son. He did not know what had happened, but by the look on the young boy, he knew that the Crucio curse was the cause.

"Lucius! You have no authority to be using your wand on this boy, especially when he is protected under this roof. I must ask you to leave at once!" Hermione, who had been standing slightly behind the Headmaster, rushed into the room, avoiding Lucius, and went straight for Draco. She could see that he had become unconscious again, and hoped it wasn't going to last long.

After three days of unsuccessful studying, Hermione finally gave up and went in search of Ginny, one of her best friends. She knew she had to tell someone about her mixed feeling she had accumulated for the last week, or else she would explode with confusion. Since Draco had been brutally tortured by his father, Hermione had started to see Draco in a different light. She felt sorry for him, yes, but it went deeper than that. She started to think of the years of torment he had put her friends and her through. She started to connect the dots. Why, every time she saw him, he always wore the same thing; a long sleeved shirt, black; and black pants.

Hermione, also, remembered that he hated to be touched. She had always wondered, silently, why he would cringe when someone bumped him, and now that he thought about it; why he always lost in Quidditch. Hermione was so confused by the time she reached Ginny that she was almost in tears. As she barged into the Griffyndor's, girl, dormitory, Ginny started then asked,

"Hermione, what is the matter? I have not seen you like this since Harry went up against the Dark Lord, in our third year." Ginny easily accepted the weight of her best friend as Hermione collapsed against her. After she had cried all she could, Hermione slowly started to explain herself to Ginny.

"Wow…" There was nothing Ginny could say. She never would have thought that Hermione would feel this way for the bane of their existence, not once. "Hermione, I really don't know what to say, I mean…" Ginny was at a loss, she didn't want to say something that could make Hermione mad, but she didn't want to see her hurt either, if things didn't work out.

"I know, its crazy, I mean, Malfoy is just so…evil, all the time, but if you could have seen him these past weeks-" Hermione stopped to wipe away a fresh bout of tears, "he's just so vulnerable." Another two hours went by, as Hermione and Ginny argued about what to do. Hermione left with a frown on her face, more confused then ever.

As Hermione was walking down to her room, she thought of Mal-Draco. She wanted to hat him for all the pain he had caused her and her friends, but after seeing what he had to deal with at home, she could only think of him with pity.

"What am I going to do now?"


	5. Revelations

Here's the next chap. There is a little adult content in this one, more to come, i do believe, but it's tastful, not degrading. Hope you like it.

_

* * *

_

_As Hermione was walking down to her room, she thought of Mal-Draco. She wanted to hat him for all the pain he had caused her and her friends, but after seeing what he had to deal with at home, she could only think of him with pity._

"_What am I going to do now?"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Once Hermione made it the Head common room, she slowly makes her way to Draco's door and quietly opens it. She didn't know what made her go in there, but she had to see him, to try and figure out her feelings for him.

As Hermione enters the room, she notices that the only light in the room is from a small crack in the window's drapes. As she makes her way, uncertainty, to the bed, Hermione pulls out her wand and silently says, "Alohamora," and she was able to see clearly where she was going. As she neared the bed, she hesitated, unsure what to do and nervous if she would be caught. Gathering her courage, Hermione gently sat on the right side of the bed, looking down at Draco's pale face.

Before she knew what was happening, Hermione was softly stroking Draco's cheek. A part of her wanted to run away and deny all thoughts and feeling she had started to developed, but then a bigger part of her wanted to get inside Draco's mind and find out what he was hiding; why he almost killed himself. As several minutes past by, Hermione was still in her deep thoughts when the door suddenly opened, and Madame Pomfrey entered with pain and healing potions.

"Miss Granger! What are you doing here at such an hour, you should be in bed." Hermione started and glanced at the clock. 12:30, a.m.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize what time it was. I'll go now." Before any other words could be spoken, Hermione had sprinted out the door and into her room within a heartbeat. No sooner had she gotten to her room, than a small, and quiet, tapping sounded at her own door.

"Hermione, open up. It's me and Ron." Hermione rushed to the door and opened it for Harry and Ron. After making sure that nobody was in the halls, she closed the door and looked questionably at her friends.

"What are you two doing here? You will get in a lot of trouble if you get caught sneaking back into your rooms." Harry rolled his eyes and Ron said,

"Yeah, yeah, Hermione we know. But we had to see you. Ginny said she talked to you earlier and that you were kind of upset about something. We just wanted to know if you were ok." Hermione looked away for a second, trying to come up with a good excuse for being upset.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was worried about that potions essay that we turned in to Snape. I wanted to make some changes on it before I turned it in, but I didn't." Harry and Ron laughed then started to talk about the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin. Hermione tuned them out, and went to her desk to write q letter to her parents. She didn't include any of the things that have been happening, but that she missed them and couldn't wait till Christmas to see them again.

After an hour or so, Ron and Harry left and Hermione got ready for bed, little did she know that she would not be getting a peaceful night's sleep for the days to come. Dreams plagued her; one's of death, then ones that heated her in a way that she was frightened to name. As a week went by, Hermione felt the need to confront the man of her dreams….literally.

Draco slowly came to almost two weeks after the incident with his father. He slowly opened his eyes, laying still, hopping he was having a terrible dream and he was really dead. There was nothing he wanted more; to never again feel…anything; to never have to be reminded of the fact that he was inadequate and could never stand up as a man to anyone. He wanted his suffering to end. He wanted to never seen the look of hatred on someone's face when they see him. To be thought of as a death eater, a molded replica of his father.

"I see you are awake." Draco didn't even move his head to see the owner of the voice. Snape moved up to the bed and sat down.

"Draco, what are you doing? I have known you since the day you were born. Talk to me." Draco closed his eyes. It was easier to give up then to give in, and Draco had no energy to fight. "Draco, you are safe here, please, you need to let someone help you." Draco finally responded to Snape, but what he said, chilled him to the bone.

"I'm never safe. He'll find me. Neither you nor anyone can help me. I'm dead but breathing. I had hoped this was a dream, that I was really in hell, but now I know I'm something worse; reality. If you want to help, then let me die in peace." Draco stared at Snape as his eyes widened to that comment.

Snape looked sadly at the young Malfoy. He didn't know of any way to aid him. There seemed to be a piece of him missing, something that kept most wanting to live, but something had stomped on that vital piece in Draco long ago. There had to be a way to reach him. Somehow, Draco needed to learn to love live. Thinking; Snape realized that the only person in Hogwarts, that loved live more than anyone, was a Miss Hermione Granger.

"I'm going to be back in a little while, why don't you just try to rest." Snape saw Draco roll his eyes then turn his head away. After stepping out of Draco's room, Snape immediately headed to the Head girls quarters. After knocking on the door, he waited till he heard the sounds of soft padding of feet to open the door.

"Professor?! What's wrong? Is Draco alright?" Hermione, forgetting about her lack of proper dress covering, opened the door and made to go across the common room to Draco's door. Snape stopped Hermione's movement forward by a hand of her shoulder.

"That is what I'm here to talk to you about, Miss Granger." Hermione slowly nodded her head, still trying to wake up from the most recent dream of Draco; just remembering the dream gave Hermione a hot flash throughout her body.

'_Warm kisses down her throat, woke Hermione from a deep sleep. At first she had thought it was her cat, trying to tell her it was hungry as it some times did, but soon she realized that the kissing was slow and sinuous. A gentle glide of a wet tongue made Hermione gasp and look down, only to see a head of white-blond hair. _

"_Draco?" Draco lifted his head from Hermione's neck and gently pressed his lips to hers. Hermione gasped again, and when she opened her mouth, dream Draco took advantage and thrust his tongue onto her mouth. Hermione clutched Draco to her and slid her hands into his hair. As the kiss turned more heated, Hermione boldly slide one of her hands down to his chest, roaming the perfection of Draco's body. Draco moaned and grabbed at her hands, moving them down to where he needed them to be. As Hermione moved he hands on Draco, Draco in-return moved his hands on Hermione; rubbing her already swollen pussy. __"OH" She cried out as he moved his body down to tease the bundle of pierced nerves. _

_"I… ahh …didn't….oh my god…know." He sucked in her clit, while putting two fingers in her virgin core. Pumping her quickly as he lapped up her sweet juices. Soft and gentle moans escaped his lips into her flesh as he continued to enjoy his treat. Before long she was screaming his name loud, thanking the gods for silencing charms."_

Hermione blushed deeply as she remembered waking out of her dream to the knocking on her door, but also that she was preciously close to her orgasm she had been in her dream, her wet cunt producing sweet juices that puddle in her knickers.

"Are you alright Miss Granger, you are flushed. Should I escort you to the hospital wing?" Hermione's blush deepened when she realized she had been caught in her daydream.

"No, I'm just tiered. There's nothing to worry about….so what is it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione sits down in the plush red velvet chair, which sat directly to the left of the couch, where Snape took residence.

"It's about Draco." Hermione waited for him to continue, but when nothing was said, she ventured to ask,

"Is something wrong with Draco? Is he getting worse?" Hermione got worried when Snape, again, didn't answer her question. "Professor, what is going on?" Hermione demanded. She, again, got up to check on Draco, but Snape again retained her, but this time, it was his words that had the greatest affect on her.

"Draco is slowly dieing." Hermione slowly turned around and looked up at Snape, who was now standing beside the couch.

* * *

Dun..Dun..Dunnnn!!!! another cliff hanger, i know how much you guys thrive on them. can't wait to finish the next chapter. it's going to be a good, if i do say so myself.

Please Comment!!! Thanks so much!


	6. Helping Good or Bad?

Here it is! the next chap! i'm really excited about this one. All readers get a little insight to the reason behind Draco's behavior!! I hope everyone likes it! I know i liked writting it!

* * *

"_Draco is slowly dieing." Hermione slowly turned around and looked up at Snape, who was now standing beside the couch._

* * *

Cahpter 5

"What?" She couldn't breath, it was if her heart had stopped on its own and she was slowly suffocating. Later, Hermione would think back to this moment, and realize that this was the moment she knew she had fallen head over heals for one, Draco Malfoy; but at the moment, all she could think of were the words, 'Draco's slowly dieing.' Over and over it played in her head, hat she almost missed what Snape was saying.

"He no longer wants to live. I don't know why, for sure. But I think it has to do with his father. I don't know how to help him anymore." Hermione made it to the chair she had been sitting in, letting the Professors words sink in.

"For years I have kept Draco under my wing, keeping him as far from his father as possible, but recently, I have come to believe that I have not been as successful as I once thought. It has been two years since Draco has confided anything in me; one year since he has spoken to me at all, and two months since he has spoken to anyone. Nothing affects him." Snape stopped to gather his emotions, before he betrayed himself and show the love he felt for the young boy.

"I'm afraid if something isn't done soon, then we will lose him for sure. I have lost all hope that I will reach him, but mayhap, some he knows will connect with him." Snap deliberately look across the common room at Draco's door, not wanting to seem too eager for a reply.

"Wait, wait, wait." Hermione held up her hands in mock surrender. "Let me get this straight." Hermione looked at Snape as he turned back to look at her.

"You want me, me; Hermione Granger; to get Malfoy; my sworn enemy; out of whatever funk he has fallen into, because, you are oh so worried about him?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Snape, who didn't care for anyone but himself, wanted her to converse with the stuck up prat in the next room. _'It wouldn't be too bad, you already like him.' _Hermione waged a small war inside her head, totally missing what ever Snape had to say in reply to her statement. _'Shut up, self. It's not a matter of liking him or not. It's about actually forming a coherent conversation with him or not.' _

"Granger? Miss Granger!?" Hermione got jarred out of her thought by Snape's hollering. She looked up to see Snape frowning down at her.

"What?" Snape again gave her a look as if she was; either, one, that she was crazy; or two; she was purposely ignoring his statement. Hermione, still reeling from so much information and feelings she still had to decipher, mumbled some sort of agreement, for Snape grinned and said a thank you before turning and leaving.

Not knowing what to do, Hermione got up off the couch and made her way over to Draco's door. She stood there for what seemed hours nut was in fact only a matter of minutes, before she gathered her courage and went inside.

Dim light glowed through the room. Draco was lying on his back and Hermione could see the gentle, and slow, rise of his chest; a chest that could easily be seen as sunken and a direct result caused by malnutrition.

"What do you want know Snape? Haven't I told you to let me die in peace?" Hermione gasped, and at the sound, Draco turned his head and looked straight in her eyes.

"Come to say your farewells?" Draco wanted to laugh, but had no energy to even grin or sneer like his old self would do; he just stared, hoping she would leave soon.

Draco was lost in thought; thinking of his father; of the lost innocence he once had; the brother that was forever buried in the ground, right outside the forest surrounding the Malfoy Manner; and then the mother he wished he never had.

'" _Zander! Wait up!" I want to play with you." A young Draco, of eight years, ran toward his older brother Zander; who was fifteen, who was making is way toward the maze that was centered in the middle of the Malfoy's gardens. Zander turned around and smiled at Draco, but didn't stop. Draco continued to run after him, but his short, undeveloped legs, couldn't keep up. _

"_Zander! Wait!" As Draco finally came to the entrance to the maze, he saw that Zander had turned to the right and quickly followed suit. But soon, the young Draco had gotten lost and screamed for help from Zander._

"_Zander help me! Zander! Help, I don't know where to go." The young Draco continued to scream for help till late into the night, where, a tired and crying Draco, promptly fell asleep, only to be awoken later by his father carrying him to the Manner. _

"_Father? Where is Zander? I tried to call for him, but he didn't hear me. I saw him go into the maze, but he didn't wit for me. I got lost." Lucius looked down at his son with anger in his eyes. Before he knew what had happened, Draco felt the back of his father's hand across his face._

"_A Malfoy never betrays his family. If I ever hear that you are telling on one of your family again, you will get more than a slap across the face." Draco nodded out of fear. Trying to keep the tears in so not to get hit again, Draco waited till his father put him down and went to find his mother._

"_Mother," Draco started after finding her in her dressing room. "father hit me!" Draco watched as his mother slowly turn around and pierce him with an ice cold stare.\_

"_I could care less if he threw you off the tallest tower in the manner. You are of an age to understand a few things. One: I don't love you, love is a foolish emotion and if I find that you are fool enough to have that emotion, I will beat it out of you. Then, tow: you are never going to be anything but a sniffling, bastard's son, and a trouble to me and your father for the rest of our life's." Draco couldn't do anything for what seemed as hours. He knew that his mother didn't show her emotions that much, but he had thought she loved him._

_Two days later, Draco found out how evil his parents really were. The day he killed Zander was the day he died inside. _

Draco was forced out of his memories by the door opening. He thought that is was Snape returning to try and change his mind, but when he heard the gasp that followed his statement, he looked and found Hermione Granger standing within feet of his bed.

"I wanted t talk to you." She said. Draco wanted to spit out an insult or glare or something that would leave him alone with his thoughts, but he had a feeling she wouldn't leave and he'd rather not fight the losing battle.

Hermione couldn't stop staring at him. He was so deathly pale and his skin sunk into his bones that she saw bruising run along his skin where he had been tortured.

The one question that burned in the back of her mind was the first thing that popped out of her mouth before she could restrain it.

"Why did you want to kill yourself? You have everything you could ever want." This time Draco did laugh. He laughed longer and harder than he had ever laughed before.

"Oh, Granger. You may be the brightest witch of our age, but you are incredible stupid." Draco said.

Hermione gasped in outrage. She was, at first, glad that he had the energy to laugh; even if it was at her expense, but with his comment came back the old feeling of hate that she felt for him. Before she could make a come back comment, Draco was already speaking again.

"I have a father that would rather see me dead than have me ruin his precious reputation; a mother that has never loved or cared for me or what happened to me; and more than three hundred people that judge and hate me because I am a son of a evil git. What is there to live for? I'll be dead in not time regardless if I do it myself, or someone dose it for me."

* * *

So?? What did everyone think?! It wasn't much of a cliff hanger, like i usually end off with,but i felt it was a great place to stop.

I hope you review, it's very encouraging and i love knowing people like it!!

Just wait till the next Chapter!! It's going to be a juicy one!!


	7. Forgivness

So, here it is, Chap. 6. I really hope you lik it, Draco tells Hermione some of his past, very serious chap. Enjoy!!!

* * *

"_I have a father that would rather see me dead than have me ruin his precious reputation; a mother that has never loved or cared for me or what happened to me; and more than three hundred people that judge and hate me because I am a son of a evil git. What is there to live for? I'll be dead in not time regardless if I do it myself, or someone dose it for me."_

* * *

Hermione looked closely at Draco, noting that he had no emotions shinning in his eyes, like some would be if they felt hate or wanted revenge against those that have done wrong. Snape was right, Draco was on the brink of death, but Hermione wasn't sure if she could help. Someone that wanted to die, like Draco, didn't recover over night; if at all.

"What happened to you?" Hermione wasn't even aware that she had spoken until Draco let out a laugh that sounded forced and pathetic.

"The question should be; what didn't happen to me." Hermione looked stunned for a minute before she asked.

"Draco; what happened?" Hermione stared at him with sad, pitiful eyes. For once, Draco wanted to tell someone the pain and torture he had gone through. He wanted another person to lean on and take the pain away. But to do that; Draco had to make a decision: fight for something that might never be, or give up and let death finally finish him off.

"I was born."

Hermione waited for him to elaborate on his meaning, but she saw that he had already fallen back to sleep. Still, she sat there, contemplating what she had learned that day. Snap, a nice guy; who had feelings for a young, misled and abused boy.

Looking at Draco, Hermione could feel her hatred vanish from within her, as if it was never there to begin with. It helped to understand where Draco was coming from. He made others hurt because _he _was hurting. He made others feel alone, because _he _was alone. Hermione felt that, although Draco had been a jerk and did evil things, he deserved a second chance. He deserved a chance to redeem himself and choose to live a good life; a life that was worth living, no evil father to brainwash him, and no death to see or do.

Hermione slowly got up from the side of bed, stooped toward Draco and light kissed his cheek.

"I forgive you." Hermione said gently, more to herself than him, before leaving the room. Draco laid there for a long time, thinking about the statement and the kiss Granger had given him.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked himself. Should he try and fight for a live he probably wont live to enjoy; or should let it all go and die like he should have done long ago? Before he made a decision, Draco let sleep overcome him. The weight of his life was slowly slipping through his fingers, and he didn't know if wanted to hold on to it anymore.

It was three days before Hermione gathered her pride up to go back and see Draco. She would repeatedly ask Snape how he was and if there was a change in him, but the professor refused to say a single word. He was irritating Hermione to no end, and when she finally made her way to Draco's room, she cursed him the whole time, making her do something she was confused in doing.

Hermione knocked on Draco's door and waited for a answer. When no one answered, Hermione opened the door and ran inside when she noticed Draco wasn't in the bed anymore.

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione ran to the closet and checked inside; nothing. She then tried the bathroom, and when she entered the room, she gasped; but couldn't tear her eyes away. Draco stood in the bath, naked, dripping wet. Hermione could feel the blush rising up through her cheeks. But no matter what she did, she couldn't look away. Her eyes traveled down the skinning chest; which still had some brawn on it from previous Quidditch games. At last, after several minutes of memorizing his chest, did Hermione make it to his penis. It was long and thick. She had never seen a mans appendage before and the size of Draco's fascinated her to no end.

As Hermione continued to ogle Draco's dick, she notice that it grew larger and thicker by the second. Only when Draco's voice spoke, did Hermione avert her eyes.

"Like what you see Granger?" Draco saw the blush that rose into Grangers face. He wanted to be able to laugh at it, but he had tired himself out by trying to do too much too soon. He swayed on his feet and shot his arm out to steady himself on the wall.

"Draco! Here, let me help you back to bed." Hermione had expected so sort of retort to that comment, Draco just leaned on her, and followed her back to his room.

Draco made it to the bed before he collapsed on the bed, naked. He had intended to take a shower and change his clothing, but he just didn't have the energy anymore. His worn out and malnutrition body could, or wouldn't, take anymore and finally gave out on him.

"What where you thinking?" Hermione accused. She helped Draco into the bed before throwing the covers over his naked body.

Draco didn't know what he was thinking, and that was what was bothering him. For the first time in his live, someone was actually helping him, instead of hurting him. Someone cared what was wrong instead of telling him to get over it, to be a Malfoy.

"Why are you here Granger? Why do you care what has or might happen to me?" Draco saw Hermione's head come up in surprise. Hermione didn't know what to say. Should she say that she didn't care, but was helping at the request of Snape, or that she did care and was concerned about the condition he was in?

"I care because someone has done so horribly wrong by you, and I want to show you, not everyone wants to hurt you; there is a life worth living." Hermione was surprised by the complete sincerity, in which she said those words. She hadn't meant to say them, but they were out before she could even think. She was also surprised by the forced laugh, that sounded unnatural, that came out of Draco's mouth.

"Granger, you are so naive. This is a world of hate, war, torture, murder. There is nothing to life for. I stopped caring a long time ago; if you were smart, you'd stop caring too." With that said, Draco painfully turned over as a sign of dismissal toward Hermione.

_'I really hope you don't believe that Draco.' _Hermione thought to herself. For if Draco did believe in what he had said, there was no way anyone could reach him.

"What you must have gone through to believe that. I don't understand you." Hermione slowly made her way to the bed once more. She had to try to get through to him, no matter how long it took, she couldn't give up.

"You put on an act for everyone, the whole world. Yet you are slowly killing yourself. You act as though everything is perfect, yet you wish yourself to hell. Why are you doing this?" Hermione realized, at that moment; forgot about petty rivalry that had once past between them; that she loved this tortured man, this boy; that must have gone through his whole life in hate and fear, to want to be dead at such a young age.

Draco could feel the hatred rise in his blood, he slowly turned and oinned Hermione with a look so dead, so devoid of any emotion, that she gasped and started to back up.

"You want to know why I wan to die. The reason I no longer live though I breath the fowl air that keeps my useless body alive? "Draco advanced on Hermione. As he backed her against the door, he slammed his hands on either side of her face, keeping her between him and the door so she couldn't run away.

"I have lived with a death eater family. My father killed my brother, I have been abused, pyshically, mentally…sexually" Hermione gasped, not wanting to believe that any parents could do that to their child, but knew may did,

" do you know how many times my mother has raped me? My mother, someone that is suppose to protect you from any hurt that is done to you, rapping her son." Draco stopped to collect himself. "Then my father; what he does to me makes my mother look like a saint." Hermione fought the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"Do you know what happens when you are training to be initiated into the death eater society? No? Let me enlighten you." Hermione lost her silent battle and let the tears run down her face. "You get handed over to a group of Death Eaters. They fuck you, make you scream in pain until you learn not to cry or yell out. Then, they try harder to break you. When their done fucking you, done having fun with your body, they throw every known curse out at you. You don't know what time has past, only that you wish that you were dead.

"Then, after they are done for the day, they pamper you; tell you how good you were, in more ways then one. They heal your wounds, only to start the whole thing over again the next day. Sometime they have at you for weeks on end." Draco gazed straight in her eyes, not letting her break their connection. "When you are finally released, I go back home, but not to a loving home, no. I go to a death house. A butcher's home. Hundreds come into the house, but none leave, at least; not in one piece." Hermione listened to the horror that Draco had gone thorough, and wanted to make it right for him, knowing that she couldn't. Instead, she did the only thing she could think of, something that would show Draco that not all people were like his parents.

She kissed him.

* * *

Dun...Dun...Dunnnnn!!!! what a great place to put a cliffhanger, you have no idea what will happen next! lol

So? tell me how you liked it. your comments are very encouraging, so please review!

The next chapter is going to be a little steamy, so be forewarned!!!


	8. Sorry

Sorry everyone!! I've been so busy with a part-time job and my school work that I am finding I don't have a lot of time to work on my story, but please don't lose intrest, in a few weeks I'll have spring break open and I'll add a few chaps.

Thanks so much for understanding,

Dreamwritter

XXOOXXOO


	9. Hope Part 1

I'm really sorry to all you readers. i know i promised this chapter almost a month to you, but my grandfather has recently been diagnosed with pancriatic cancer, and my heart hasn't been into my writting. but here it is, it's part one of two, the second part; the next chapter, will be a very short one.

I'm really sorry, again.

Hope you continue to read and comment.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"_When you are finally released, I go back home, but not to a loving home, no. I go to a death house. A butcher's home. Hundreds come into the house, but none leave, at least; not in one piece." Hermione listened to the horror that Draco had gone thorough, and wanted to make it right for him, knowing that she couldn't. Instead, she did the only thing she could think of, something that would show Draco that not all people were like his parents._

_She kissed him. _

* * *

Draco was surprised to say the least, he had seen the tears running down Grangers face and had assumed that she would try and run out of the room, not having the courage to come back and bother him, but a kiss was the last thing on earth, that he had thought she would do.

Against his better judgment, Draco's body responded to the girls contact to him. He could feel the soft pressure of her lips on his, and his body responded, the gentle glide of her breast gliding against his bare chest. At first he didn't know what to do, but Hermione's lips grew more insistent, he grab onto her arms and kissed her back.

Hermione didn't know what she was expecting when she had kissed Draco, but when Draco had suddenly given in and returned her kiss, her whole body light up in fire; she couldn't get enough. Her hands made there way around his neck to bury themselves in his hair, and her body moved flush against his, trying to get closer. She had never been this close to a boy in her live, and she was finding that she quite liked being close to Draco. He smelled of fresh air, and a deep wooded smell, as if spent his time in the woods.

Hermione moaned as Draco picker her up and gently slammed her into the door behind her. She could feel the evidence that he was as much affect as she was, and eagerly rubbed against it.

"Hermione? Where are you?" Harry's voice brought Hermione out of her stupor and she hurriedly pushed Draco away from her. Hermione quickly straightened her semi-messy cloths then shot a glance toward Draco. He had already drawn back inside himself, she could see it in the way his eyes seemed dead and emotionless.

"I'm sorry Draco." With out another thought, Hermione rushed through their shared bathroom and opened her door. Harry was standing there with a frown and walked in.

"Where were you, I've been knocking for like five minutes." Hermione managed to come up with a lie and they where soon on there way to the library.

"Why are we going to the library again? We where just there this morning." Ron whined as he joined the group. Harry just shook his head as Hermione made a long speech about how Homework was important, and how one should always be ready to study.

Harry have listened, his thoughts moving to Hermione's behavior latly. She had been so distracted by something, that she had almost forgotten an important ingredient in the potion they started today in class. If hadn't stopped her, Hermione could have blown the whole school up. It wasn't hard to figure out what was bothering her, though. Anyone could see that she was thinking of Malfoy. Ever since he almost killed himself, she was always thinking of him. It was as if she totally forgot about everyone else.

"Hey, Hermione how's Ferret Face? Dead yet?" Ron asked, laughing at what he thought was a joke. Harry watched as her face went a unhealthy shade of pale, then become red with furry.

"Why the hell do you care? You don't know what he is going through. If I had gone through a quarter of the stuff he has to do deal with, I'd probably be dead by now. So don't start talking about things you have any knowledge about!" With that said, Hermione ran in the opposite direction, away from a very confused Ron, and a worried Harry.

Draco sat on his bed for what seemed years. He could hear the dripping of the excess water from his show hit the floor; the wind howl against the window, and the door to the common room open and close.

Draco's head shot up at the sound. Draco waited for Hermione to make an appearance, but minutes, then hours past, he hung his head once more.

'You knew this would happen, you idiot! Why did you even think for a one minute things could change?'

Draco's thoughts continued down-ward for hours. He didn't want the same live, didn't want the pain and suffering to continue. Draco thought of the incident weeks earlier; how he watched, sickly fascinated, as his blood ran down his body. He wanted that again. The feeling of happiness right before he blacked out, knowing he wasn't coming back.

'But you always come back.' Draco coouldn't take the voice moking himself. He was just about to do something stupid when a knocking sounded on the window across the room, drew him away from his wand.

Seeing the Malfoy hawk owl, Draco immediately tensed, but he opened the window to accept the letter the owl held. Sitting on his bed once again, Draco broke the seal and began to read.

_'Draco,_

_You have once again disgraced the family name, thinking of killing yourself. Don't you know you will never escape me?_

_But don't worry, in a week you will be home and we will 'work' the displeasing characteristics out of you._

_You will be initiated in two weeks. We will continue your training after your Christmas brake._

_Enjoy the time you have left._

_Lucius Malfoy'_

Draco's hands trembled as he crumpled the letter. 'Work' his characteristics out. He knew how his father liked to work.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!

Just wait till the second part comes. Hopefully within the next couple of weeks, i'm not giving thgis stoory up; so please hang in here with me!!

WARNING!!

Sexual abuse and graphic secne for upcoming chaps!! so be on the look out if you'r not into that.


End file.
